


Panic attack | Ally Mayfair-Richards x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Ally x reader, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Panic Attack, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Panic attack | Ally Mayfair-Richards x reader

A lot of perks came with dating Ally Mayfair-Richards. You'd followed her story for a long time. You loved Oz too and wouldn't dream of replacing Ivy in his life, but he liked you. Ivy deserved what she got and you knew Ally tried her best to handle that, but often struggled. She'd been doing well for the most part. Surprisingly - you were the one that had been struggling. You had a long history of anxiety and depression.

One particular night a new medication you'd been taking induced a night terror - the same night you chose to spend over at Ally's. You were so amazed to be with her. She'd shown such strength and bravery - overcoming all of her demons, internal and external. She could finally live in peace of no one else hurting her. You didn't want to be a burden on top of that.

On this particular night though, you were both wrapped up in each other's arms. The dream was so realistic. You could smell the blood, see the people, feel them hurting you. Ally noticed you twitching in your sleep and sat up. She started to shake you gently, knowing well enough what this entailed. When you finally opened your eyes you found your girlfriend rubbing your back and squeezing your hand. Something snapped inside you and you began to rock furiously, suddenly unable to breathe or speak. "Look at me," Ally said, cupping one of your cheeks. You started to gasp and wheeze. "No, no. Look at me," she repeated. "It's okay, breathe. Breathe," Ally reminded you, taking a deep breath. "Mimic me," she instructed. You tried and failed. "Again, look at me. Look at me." You looked at your girlfriend. You watched her steady breaths and tried to mimic them. Ally took your hand. "There you go. Breathe, baby girl. You can do this," she coaxed, keeping her voice low and gentle. You started to come down from your panic attack but felt your heart still pounding in your ears. "Deep breaths. Deep breaths," the brunette reminded you, taking in the air around her - her free hand grazing your back slowly.

Eventually, you finally got your first deep breath in and the flood of tears overwhelmed you. You let out a soft sob. "Come here - here. Come lay with me." Ally pulled you close to her and you rested your head on her chest. Something about being that close to her made you feel warm inside - a warmth you desperately needed at that moment.


End file.
